Galacta Knight
Base= |-|Light= |-|Dark= Summary Galacta Knight is a powerful and feared warrior within the Kirby franchise. He originates from a forgotten past and was eventually sealed for fear that his power was too great, while it is currently unknown if his intentions are purely evil, he's able to cause and likely doesn't care about the devastating collateral damage he may generate, such as the destruction of planets, massive holes in space sucking in stars and potentially rips in space-time, which he can purposely create to attacks foes with the space coming out of them. Nonetheless, he's also considered to be an Ancient Hero and heavily suggested to have been part in the defeat of a major, more destructive threat; Void Termina. Super Star Ultra=Initially appearing in Kirby Super Star Ultra as the final boss of Meta Knightmare Ultra, he was summoned by Nova granting Meta Knight his wish to fight the greatest warrior in the galaxy, Galacta Knight's appearance contrasts Meta Knight's and his abilities seem to be improved versions of the latter's. After emerging victorious, Meta Knight returns to his planet, ending his quest for power. Galacta Knight reappears in The TRUE Arena as the second most powerful boss in the game, being below only to Marx Soul, a transformation of Marx having absorbed Nova's power. |-|Return to Dream Land=In Kirby's Return to Dream Land Galacta Knight appears as a poweful boss in The TRUE Arena, being above everyone but Magolor EX & Magolor Soul. For some reason, his battle takes place in Another Dimension, a reality that he will later be related to. Although some believe he comes from there, the pause description indicates that he somehow traveled into that place in a similar matter of how another boss in the game was said to somehow done the same. |-|Planet Robobot=In Kirby: Planet Robobot and continuing with his rivalry with Meta Knight, he appears as the final boss and challenge for the latter, being summoned by Star Dream through a dimensional rift to Another Dimension, which would either indicate that Galacta Knight was in that universe or that Star Dream used the dimension's different use of time to bring the ancient warrior to the present. After being forced to travel through time and space, Galacta Knight thinks Star Dream to be his enemy and attacks him, making a deep scar and taking out the machine in one blow. Then he battles and loses against Meta Knight. Once again reappearing in The True Arena as one of the most powerful bosses of the game, Galacta Knight is only below Star Dream Soul OS and its following forms. |-|Star Allies=In Kirby Star Allies Galacta Knight makes a brief appearance in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!, he was being summoned by Hyness and ends up appearing after the former's defeat, only to then be quickly killed and completely absorbed by a butterfly that becomes Morpho Knight thanks to his powers. |-|Super Kirby Clash=In Super Kirby Clash he faces the 4 Kirbys of the Dream Kingdom and is known only as Aeon Hero (淵源えんげんを巡めぐる英雄えいゆう; "Hero Returning to the Origin"), he's summoned by Parallel Nightmare against Super Team Kirby, but Ancient Hero slices him, causing the wizard to disintegrate. While battling Super Team Kirby he makes use of a Light and later a Dark form, each more powerful than the other. In the latter form, he makes use of many Heart Spears, which were long ago used by 4 unknown heroes of yore to seal and vanquish Void Termina. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | At least 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Galacta Knight, Aeon/Ancient Hero, the most powerful in the galaxy, "Hero Returning to the Origin" (淵源えんげんを巡めぐる英雄えいゆう) | Aeon Hero (Light), "Hero Returning to the Origin Light" (淵源えんげんを巡めぐる英雄えいゆう 光ひかり) | Aeon Hero (Dark), "Hero Returning to the Origin Dark" (淵源えんげんを巡めぐる英雄えいゆう 闇やみ) Origin: Kirby Super Star Ultra Gender: Male Age: Unknown (See note below) Classification: The strongest warrior in the galaxy, The greatest warrior in the galaxy, ancient swordsman, Temporal Warrior, possibly the same species as Kirby and/or Meta Knight (Based off appearance, shape, elasticity and power), likely one of the 4 heroes of yore Powers and Abilities: Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Longevity, Small Size & Elasticity (Slightly bigger than Kirby, who is 5 inches tall. Can collide with things and briefly contract his body like a ball), Regeneration (Low-High over time. Exploded in his own unique way into nothing visible and came back after an unknown amount of time, which could have been anything from minutes, days, weeks or potentially more), Flight & Spaceflight, Expert Swordsman, Energy Manipulation & Projection, Acrobatics (Can make huge jumps in battle), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Summoning, Electricity Manipulation, Universal & Dimensional Travel (Traveled to Halcandra while still sealed in a crystal. The space coming out of the rifts he can make comes from another world, this being Another Dimension), Enhanced Senses, Time Manipulation & Spatial Manipulation via Time World Deep Flash (Can cut space-time and attack others with the space coming out of it, which can be from others points in time and other worlds), Danmaku, Transformation (Into his Light or Dark forms), Resistance to Sealing (Has freed himself of his sealing without outside help here and here) |-|Light=All previous abilities to a greater extent, Explosion Manipulation |-|Dark=All previous abilities to a greater extent, Sealing (Can create and attack manipulating many Heart Spears when 4 were used to seal Void Termina by 4 heroes of yore, with Galacta Knight likely being one of them. This incapacitated Void Termina for eons despite his regeneration, and Hyness himself did not fully grasp how to completely break this seal despite how he and his people overcome being sealed away before. The spears themselves have High-Mid Regeneration as they recovered from being shattered), Life Creation & Statistics Amplification (The 4 Heart Spears used by the 4 heroes could act on their own to fuse with the Star Allies' vehicle, making it more powerful. They acted on their own to attack the giart Jamba Heart in Final Dimension), Power Bestowal, Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation & Purification (The individual Friend Hearts that gave Kirby and other Star Allies their ability to create more Friend Hearts were but shattered pieces of the 4 Heart Spears) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level ([https://imgur.com/a/5rFlWV2 Was stated to be the strongest warrior in the galaxy numerous times game after game up until Super Kirby Clash], where he one-shotted Parallel Nightmare after he latter was bested in combat by Super Team Kirby, then he fought and lost against the 4 Kirbys, unleashing his base form's power in the middle of combat), can ignore durability with his Tornado, Mach Tornado and Time World Deep Flash attacks | At least Multi-Solar System level (Fought and at last lost against Super Team Kirby in a battle where his opponents' tears ran dry and felt near defeat), can ignore durability with his Tornado, Mach Tornado and Time World Deep Flash attacks | At least Multi-Solar System level (Fought & lost against Super Team Kirby as superior to all the bosses they fought after defeating his previous form), can ignore durability with his Tornado, Mach Tornado, Time World Deep Flash and Heart Spears attacks Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Meta Knight while both were flying pass stars, when the latter's flight can keep up with the Warp Star [196172280675748830c]. Later kept up with Meta Knight in combat, afterwards with Kirby, King Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee, the 4 being able to fight him at once. Kept up with Super Team Kirby/4 Kirbys. In all his fights he's able to quickly react to attacks and defend himself with his shield, his opponents are able to dodge his attacks while he's flying) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Able to launch many Heart Spears at once and keep up with those who can dodge them, when shattered pieces of 4 of them were suddenly scattered across the universe together with the Jamba Hearts) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Y (Comparable to Kirby, who defeated and is vastly superior to Star Dream in its NOVA Form) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Took numerous blows from Super Team Kirby) | At least Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range physically, interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves (Scaling from Kirby) Standard Equipment: His lance and shield Intelligence: Unknown, vast combat skill for being able to contend with Super Team Kirby Weaknesses: While still comparable to his foes, Galacta Knight unleashes his true power later in his battles. This is likely due to some concern over collateral damage. Key: Base | Light | Dark Note: About his age, while unknown, Galacta Knight has existed since "a forgotten time" and is considered "ancient", however, since he usually time travels from the past into the present it's unknown if he's actually elder in most of his incarnations, which are usually non-canon and potentially disconnected to each other. Only in Return to Dream Land he appears without time traveling into the present, initially on his seal in which he's able to feel and be aware of the situations around him. However, it should be noted that this was also the same appearance where he came out of nowhere in Another Dimension, which could potentially indicate the situation to not be meant to be taken at face value, otherwise this makes this version of him old enough to have outlive the forgotten time from which he comes from. Additionally, it's unknown how long this would be as a minimum of time was never given. Gallery Galacta Knight's Thirteen Energy Shower-Ruturn to Dream Land.gif|Twelve Energy Shower (トゥエルブエナジーシャワー トゥエンティエナジーシャワー) Galacta Knight Battle Galacta Knight one-shotting Star Dream-Kirby Planet Robobot.gif|One-shotting Star Dream Galacta Knight's Twenty Energy Shower-Kirby Planet Robobot.gif|Twenty Energy Shower Time world deep flash.gif|Time World Deep Flash (時界大斬閃), shooting space with small stars and galaxies at his opponent Aeon Hero one-shotting Parallel Nightmare-Super Kirby Clash.gif|One-shotting Parallel Nightmare Aeon Hero's Twenty Heart Spears Shower-Super Kirby Clash.gif|Twenty Energy Shower Aeon Hero using Time World Deep Flash twice-Super Kirby Clash.gif|Time World Deep Flash, being used twice Aeon Hero (Dark) using the Spears of Heart-Super Kirby Clash.gif|Aeon Hero (Dark) making use of the Heart Spears Others Notable Victories: Yami (Ōkami) Yami's profile (First Four Forms Yami was used and speed was equalized) Broly (Dragon Ball) Broly's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Galacta (Marvel Comics) Galacta's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kirby Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Sword Users Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shield Users Category:Lance Users Category:Time Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Summoners Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Heroes Category:Longevity Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acrobats Category:Explosion Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Purification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 4